Kamen Rider Gaia
by Mutekinoryu
Summary: Carddroids. Monsters that are from an object called Nexus Cards , has come to wreck havic on this world. However , one teen , Sean Harada , has the ability and strength to defeat these monsters. But he must also fight against fellow Riders , as well. Follow the journey of the Dragonic Knight , Kamen Rider Gaia!
1. Ride 1: I'm a Kamen Rider?

The year is 2015. The popular card game 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' is now played by thousands of people around the world. The game itself has now become high tech. In a Duel , the cards on the field are now holographic projections that comes out out of the cards. The people who play Yu-Gi-Oh! are called 'Duelists'. This is the tale of one Duelist , and his life will no longer be the same.

(OPENING _THEME: BREAK IT BY MAMORU MIYANO)_

"Now , I shall use my Stardust Dragon to attack your Junk Syncron!" said a brown skinned teen with glasses. His dragon , Stardust Dragon , burned the other Duelist's Junk Syncron. "No! My Junk Syncron!" cried out the other Duelist. "Now , to finish you off! Blackwing Darkrage Dragon , attack him directly!" Blackwing Darkrage Dragon obeyed his master's command and shot a black and gold fireball directly at the other Duelist. "Game over."

Sean: LP : 3600  
Opponent: LP: 0

 _WINNER: SEAN HARADA_

"Aw man! I lost..." The other Duelist said sadly. The brown skinned teenager , now known as Sean , went up to the boy and patted his shoulder. "Hey , kid. You're pretty good." He smiles brightly. "You just need to practice a liitle more , okay?" The boy smiled at Sean and said , "Thanks mister. By the way , what's your name?" "My name? Its Sean. Harada Sean." Sean knelt down in front of the boy and pulled a card out of his pocket. "Take this. Think of it as a gift. I got to go. See ya later , kid." He left out the Dueling Arena and got on his back. "Now , what time is it- Oh crap! I'm late for school!" He started to peddle as fast as he can to get to his destination.

Meanwhile , at Kanogawa High School , A girl with green-blueish hair and Latino boy were waiting outside in the school hallway. "Yeesh...where the hell is Sean!?" Said the Latino boy. "It'll be alright. After all , Sean-kun isn't the type to be late for school." Said the green-haired girl. As they were waiting for Sean to come , our hero came into the hallway , panting heavily. "Hey guys...*pant*...I'm here." The green-haired girl ran to Sean and gave him a hug. "Sean-kun , are you ok?" the girl asked worriedly. "Yeah , Kayla-chan. I'm okay." The green-haired girl , known as Kayla , smiles happily. "That's great to hear , Sean-kun." The Latino boy looks at Sean. "Oi puto , you wanna go hang out at the Card Shop later after school?" "Sure , Miguel." The Latino boy , known as Miguel, smirked a bit. "I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked today , Sean." "Heh , we'll see about that." After a bit of chatting , the three friends left to go either their classes or lockers. While at his locker , Sean was getting his books , getting ready to go to his class , until he sees a object that looked like a belt buckle. He puts down his books and picks up the weird looking buckle. "What is this thing...?" The strange buckle looked like a PSP with a card holder beside it. 'Hmm...I might look at it later...'

As he was walking in the park , he was looking at the cards that were beside the buckle from before. "Gaia Blade...Gaia Buster...Flaming Fist...Man , what kinda cards are these...? I know for sure that they are not Yu-Gi-Oh cards." He looks up and saw that the sun was setting. "Hmm , guess I should go home-" "KYAAAAAAA!" He stops walking and turned around. "What the fuck?" 'Wait...that was a scream just now...that sounded like...' His eyes widened. "Oh shit! Kayla!" He began to run , searching around to find his friend.

Nearby the park , Kayla was on the ground , holding her arm as it was bleeding from a wound. In front of her was a monster with long razor sharp claws , a green tortoise armored body and a goat's head. (Think of Hase's Inves form from Kamen Rider Gaim) "S-someone...please...save me..." Kayla was whimpering terrified as the monster came towards her. The monster roared as it raised up its claws , about to strike its prey. "NOOOO!" She closed her eyes , screaming in terror as she shieled herself from the oncoming attack. "Don't you dare hurt my friend!" Just when she opened her eyes , She saw Sean fighting off the monster. "S-Sean...kun..." Sean kicked the monster back and roundhoused kicked it. "Kayla! Are you ok?!" He ran towards Kayla and saw her arm bleeding. "Your arm..." "I'm fine , Sean-kun...but , what about that monster?" Sean looked back and saw the monster growling at them. "Kayla...I need to run and hide." Kayla looked up at him , scared. "B-but , Sean-kun! What about you? I don't want you to get hurt! I can't...I can't-" "Kayla , I'll be fine. I need you to go. NOW." Kayla looked at Sean , tears brimming in eyes and nods. "Please...don't die..." She got up and ran away to a safe distance , away from Sean and the monster. Sean cracked his knuckles and positioned himself in a kickboxing stance. "Alright you son of a bitch...come on!" The monster roars and charges towards Sean. Sean kicks the monster and punches it multiple times , but the monster headbutts him and kicks him back. "Gah!" He holds his side as the monster comes closer to him. 'Damn it...If I don't do something , I'm going to get myself killed! Wait...oh yeah! That belt buckle from before!" He pulled out the PSP-like belt buckle from before. "This thing looks like those belts from Kamen Rider...maybe..." He places the belt buckle in the center of his waist. A silver belt wraps around his waist as the belt buckle flashes on. _[NEXUS DRIVER!]_ A red light appeared in Sean's hand as a card with a design of a red Japanese dragon appears in his hand. "Woah...what should I do now..." He held the left side of the now known Nexus Driver and pushes it up that a slot appears as he place the card in the slot. _[RIDER CARD!]_ He heard a standby noise coming from the Driver. The monster tilted its head. "Do...do I push this down?" He pushes the slot down as the screen of the Driver flashes red. _[LETS RIDE: GAIA!]_ Above his head and around his legs , a circle of red cards appears and spins around him as his body becomes a black spandex suit. Red armor soon appears and attaches on him. He felt his face and body and looked at his body and was shocked by his new transformation. "Holy...shit...what the hell just happened to me?" The monster growled and roared , its razor sharp claws glowing green. It sends a giant green wave towards Sean but he rolls out of the way. "Whew...that was close..." He looks at the monster and rans towards it. He punched and punched the monster as it staggered back. He kicked the monster as it tried to attack him again , but this time , it froze and broke into glass pieces. Sean looked puzzled but looked around. "That was weird..." He took off the Nexus Driver as he armor and spandex disappears. _[GAME OVER]._ He looked at the Nexus Driver and the Red card in his other hand. "Nexus Driver , huh...?" He puts up the Nexus Driver and card in the pocket of his red jacket as he began to look for Kayla.  
_

Meanwhile , at a unknown location , a man in a lab coat had a card with a lion design in his hand. On a lab table on his wall was decks full of cards called Nexus Cards was beside a row full of Nexus Drivers. "Soon...soon the battle will begin..."

 **[NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER GAIA!]**

"These two are my childhood friends , Ana and Cameron."

"You know , Sean-kun , with that Nexus thingy , you can protect a lot of people with it."

"I...am a protector of the people! I am Kamen Rider Gaia!"

 _RIDE 2: Fast as the Wind , Gaia Speedstar!_

 **[BREAK THROUGH DESTINY!]**


	2. Ride 2: Fast as the wind, Gaia Speedstar

The next few days after his first transformation, Sean began to study his cards and powers and how to use them.

"Ok...Gaia Buster allows Gaia Blade to turn into a gun...Flame Burst allows me to control fire, which is cool." He chuckles. "Blazing Fist is me basically punching monsters with fire and-" He heard his phone ringing and picks it up and saw it was a text from Miguel.

"Miguel? What does he want?" He put down his cards and looked at his phone.

* _Oi, idiota. Kayla and the rest are going to the arcade. You wanna come?_ * He looked at the alarm clock beside his bed. "Well , I guess I got some free time." He stood up and puts on a blue shirt with black joggers and black Jordans Air Force I's as he puts his Nexus Driver and cards in a small bag. He picked up a picture of a beautiful ebony woman who was holding a baby in his arms. "I'm gonna go have some fun, Mama." He kisses the picture of his mother. "...Love you." He puts down the picture as he grabs his bag and leaves the house.

 _(OPENING SONG: BREAK IT by Mamoru Miyano)_

At the arcade, a girl with long red hair with big green eyes in a red dress was standing beside Kayla and Miguel. "I-is Sean going to come?" Said the shy red-head.

"Of course he'll come, Ana-chan." Ana looked up at Ana and saw Sean coming towards.

"Hey, guys." Sean smiles brightly and waved at his friends.

Ana blushed, looking at Sean. "H-hi, Sean."

The girl said shyly. "Hey, Ana-chan. Still looking cute as ever."

Ana blushed red as she covered her face with her hands. Sean felt someone behind him and sighed.

"Cameron, I know you are there." A Latino teen with a Michael Myers mask sighed, then chuckled.

"I knew that you would notice me, Aniki (Big Bro)." The teen was Cameron Yoshida, A childhood friend of Sean and Ana, a goofy and funny person.

Miguel looked at the three friends as they were chatting and said, "Hey guys, you coming or not? We ain't got all day!"

"Alright, Alright we're coming!" Sean said as he turned back to Ana and Cameron. "You guys ready?"

Cameron smiled big and said, "Yeah, Aniki!"

Ana smiled and nods. Sean smiled at them back as he goes to the Arcade with the rest of his friends.

"Guys , I'm really telling you this! I did transform and fought a monster!" After Sean and the rest was finished playing games , they decided to get something to eat as Sean tried to explain what happened the previous days from before. "I literally had armor on! I looked like a freaking Power Ranger! I'm telling you guys , I'm not making this up!" Miguel chuckled as he ate one of his fries. "I like to believe it , when pigs fly!" He starts to laugh at Sean but gets elbowed in the ribcage by Kayla. "I believe you , Sean-kun." Kayla said , smiling. "S-same here , Sean." , Said Ana. Sean smiled and pats their heads. "Thanks , you two." The two girls blushed , then started to giggle. Miguel took a bite of his burger and said , "Well , even though Kayla and Ana believe you , you still have to prove it." Sean nods. "Alright. So , what do you want me to do?" Asked the Ebony teen. Miguel grins as he said , "Beat me in a fight in Tekken. If I win , you have to act like a princess in school for a whole week." Sean's eyes widen. 'Act like a princess in school...FOR A DAMN WEEK!? OH HELL NAH!' Sean clears his throat. "Ok...But , if I win , you get to be my servant." He sees Miguel's eyes widen but he grins. "You're on!"

One hour later...

"Screw you, Sean." In the end, Sean came out as the ultimate victor.

"Congratulations, Sean," said Ana as she smiled at her best friend.

"Hehe. you're welcome Ana-chan." Sean said as he patted Ana's head and she blushes. Cameron stretches and yawns.

"Well, since we are done here, you guys wanna-" All of a sudden, he heard an explosion outside. Cars had exploded and people were running away from a monster that only Sean and Kayla recognized.

"What the..."

"Oh my god, no!" Miguel , Ana, and Cameron look at them.

"What do you meen 'Oh my god, no' ?"

"No time to explain. We gotta go, now!" Sean and the others ran to a nearby car and hid behind it. Sean pulled out his Nexus Driver along with his Henshin Card.

"Wait a minute...Sean-kun , use the buckle!" Sean looks back at her.

"If you use it again , you might defeat that monster for good this time! You can become a hero to these people!" Sean looks at the buckle in his hand.

'A hero...' He gets up and runs to where the monster is at.

"S-sean!" Ana was starting to panic but felt Kayla grab her shoulder.

"He can do this Ana-chan." The monster from the other day crushed a car , with its hand and roar.

"Oi! You ugly fuck!" The monster turned its head and growled. "You remember me , you ugly bastard!? If you wanna face me, come get some!" He places the buckle on his waist as the silver belt wraps around him. He pushes up the slot up and places his Henshin Card in it.

[RIDER _CARD!]_

He thrusts his right out in front of him , then rotates his arms in a clockwise motion. His right arm is placed on top of his left arm. "Henshin!" He pushes the handle down as the screen shines red.

 _[LETS RIDE: GAIA!]_

Red cards circle above and below him as the dragon from his Henshin Card circles around him, turning into armor and attaches to him, transforming him to Gaia. Kayla smiles brightly but Miguel, Ana, and Cameron had their mouths wide open in shock as they just witnessed their friend's transformation.

"Holy crap..."

"A-aniki just..."

"S-sean..." 'He looks so cool~'

Gaia flicked his wrist and made a fist. "Game...start!" He runs to the monster and punches it , making it stagger back. He throws a few more punches and a roundhouse kick. However the monster grabs Gaia's leg and headbutts him. "Gah!" As soon as he gets back up , the monster claws him had front kicks him.

'Damn , the monster is stronger than last time... how can I beat this thing...? Huh?' A blue light appears from his hand as a new card appears in his hand.

"What the...Gaia Speedstar?" 'This could help me out. Yosh (Alright)! Lets do this!' He stands up and lifts up the slot of his buckle and places the card in the slot.

[FORM CARD!] A motor bike riff plays from the buckle as the monster , Kayla and the others looked at him.

"Sean-kun.."

"Yo , what is Sean going to do?" Asked Miguel.

"I have no clue , but we're going to find out." Ana was looking at Gaia , worried. 'Sean...don't get hurt...'

Gaia pushes the slot down with his hand as the cards from before circle around him , but this time , it was blue.

[FORM RIDE: GAIA SPEEDSTAR!]

The motorbike riff continues to play as his armor changes. His undersuit becomes blue , his armor navy blue and silver , his helmet blue and silver with a orange visor. (Looks like Accel Trial but has a Nexus Driver instead of the Accel Driver)

"Oh." Miguel said

"my" Ana said

"god." Kayla said

Gaia looks at his body. "I...look... !"

"Idiota! Watch out!" Miguel cried out.

The monster was in front of Gaia and tries to claw him , but gets punched very fast. Gaia looked at his fist , shocked but hits the monster again , again and again. The monster stumbles back , looking hurt. Gaia pulls out a blue and orange card as he raises the slot of his Driver up and places card in it.

[ _FINAL CARD!]_

Steam appears out of his armor as he gets in a stance. He flashes out of appeance and punches and kicks the monster at 1000 mph. He jumps in the air and pushes the slot down.

 _[FINAL RIDE: SPEEDSTAR!]_

He sticks his right leg out as blue energy swirls around his leg. "ORYIAHHH!" He kicks the monster and sends it back flying. As soon as it falls to the ground , it explodes to pieces. Steam was rising from his foot as he stood up and pointed his thumb down. "Game Over."

"Dude , that was SO damn cool!" Cameron and the others were smiling and chatting with Sean , dehenshined , about what happened the other day. "Yo , we gotta tell everybody about this! Then everybody will see you as a hero , Aniki-" "Are you that stupid?" Said Miguel. "Now that Sean is a superhero , he has to keep his identity a secret so his enemies won't find him." "Ohhhhh. But Aniki , what are you going to be called?" Sean looks at Miguel and Cameron. "My...Nexus Driver keeps calling me 'Gaia' , so I'll be 'Card Rider Gaia'." Kayla smiles. "You know , that's a nice name for you , Sean-kun." Ana looked up at Sean and smiles shyly. "It suits you , Sean." Sean smiles. "Thanks guys."

_  
Meanwhile at a unknown location.

"So...the Carddroid was defeated , huh?" Said the scientist. "Thats only the begining." He turns around and picks up a Nexus Driver on a lab table. "Its time to add some more players to this game." The man chuckles.

[ _ **NEXT TIME! ON KAMEN RIDER GAIA]**_

"My name is Robert Kuroshima , son of the CEO of Kuroshima Gaming."

"I don't like rich , stuck-up assholes like you , puto!"

"Henshin."

"No way...this guy's a Rider , too!?"  
_

 _ **RIDE 3 : THE CYCLONE WARRIOR , SKYLARK**_

 _ **[BREAKTHROUGH YOUR DESTINY!]**_


	3. Ride 3: The Cyclone Warrior, Skylark

During their spare time before they went to their homeroom, Sean and the others were usually talking about Yu-Gi-Oh or any other games that they liked. But today, however, they were talking about Gaia's new form, Speedstar.

"Aniki , you were so fast that you were faster than the Flash!" said Cameron.

Sean chuckles. "You've been talking about my new form for the past week now, Cameron. I already understand that you like Speedstar."

"Hehe!" Cameron chuckles. As they finished talking, the bell to homeroom rang.

"Well, time to go." Said Sean as he got up with Cameron to go to their homeroom class.

(At homeroom)

"Ok , class. Settle down." said the teacher. "Today , kids , we have a new student in our class."

"New student?" said Sean.

"I wonder who it is?" said Kayla. Ana was listening to the conversation while reading her Twilight book. "Who knows. As long as it's not one of those smug, rich culos (assholes), I'm good." said Miguel.

As the class was wondering who the new student was, the door opened to reveal a light-skinned teen that was 17 years old that was wearing a navy blue jacket, a black shirt and pants, white Nike air force I's and wearing a gold chain around his neck.

"Ah, the new student! Welcome. Come introduce yourself." The teacher waves her hand at the new student to the front of the class. The new student comes to the front of the class and looks at everyone. "I'm Robert Kuroshima, son of the CEO and founder of Kuroshima Gaming."

Robert makes a cocky grin. "Nice to meet you."

(OPENING _THEME: BREAK IT plays)_

"Aw, damn it! I knew it was going to be one of those cocky rich assholes!" Shouted Miguel as he threw a small ball at the school wall.

"Well, there is the saying, 'Don't judge a book by its cover.' He might be a good guy." said Sean.

"I don't give a flying FUCK! I've seen these kinds of people before! They always act like their high and mighty just because their mom or dad has a lot of money! I swear on Jesus that I hate them!"

Cameron shrugs. "Who knows? I mean, like Aniki said, he might just wanna be a regular teen instead of being known as the CEO of Kuroshima Gaming's son."

"Sigh...alright. But if he is what I say he is, I'm beating the fuck outta him."

Later on, at lunch, Sean sees Robert with two cheerleaders wrapped around his arms with other students that were wealthy sitting beside him.

'Hmmm...I'm still wondering if Robert is a good guy or not. Well, I guess I'll find out-"

"Aniki!" He sees Cameron running up to him.

"Huh? Cameron, whats the matter?"

"Its another one of those monsters again!"

"Aw shit...Alright, just show me where it is." He puts up his lunch and runs out of the school. Robert sees them running out the school.

"Robert, whats the matter baby?" Said one of the cheerleaders in his arms. Robert gets up and looks at them.

"I...don't feel good right now. I'll be back in a little bit." He leaves out of the cafeteria. 'If those two are going to face a Carddroid... then, I guess it's my turn, huh?" He pulls out a Nexus Driver out of his jacket and leaves out of the school.

A few blocks from the school, an anteater Carddroid was attacking citizens nearby.

"Hahahaha! Run in fear humans! You all shall perish from my razor-sharp claws!" The anteater Carddroid started clawing down houses and cars until he was kicked back by Sean.

"Gah! Tch...Another pest..." Sean glares at the Carddroid as he pulls out his Nexus Driver.

"Cameron. Stand back."

"Alright, Aniki. Beat that fucker's ass!"

Sean nods as he places his Nexus Driver at the center of his waist, the silver belt appearing and wrapping around him as he pushes up the slot and places his Henshin Card in it.

[ _RIDER CARD!]_

He thrusts his right arm out, rotating his arms counter-clockwise, and placing his right arm on top of his left arm. "Henshin!" He pushes the slot down as the screen of it turns red.

[LETS _RIDE: GAIA!]_

The Nexus cards circle around him as his armor appears and attaches to him, his transformation complete.

"Alright...Game Start!" He flicks his wrist and runs towards the Anteater and punches it back. The Carddroid shakes it off and charges towards Gaia and claws him.

"Fuck! That hurts like a bitch! Ok, you long-nosed fuck...if you wanna fight blade against blade, bring it on!"

[WEAPON _RIDE: GAIA BLADE]_

Gaia grips Gaia Blade tightly as he and the anteater Carddroid slash each other over and over. The anteater cyborg growls angrily.

"You little shit..." Before he could retaliate, he was shot out of nowhere. Just as Gaia turns around and the anteater Cardroid looks up to see who it was, Robert walks to them, a blue blade-like gun in his hand and a Nexus Driver on his waist.

"Another pest trying to be a hero?"

"Robert?" Robert looks at Gaia.

"Don't get in my way." He pushes up the slot of his belt and places a blue card with an eagle on it in the slot.

[RIDER CARD!]

A flute standby riff plays as Robert thrusts his right arm up and thrust his arm to the right. "Henshin." He pushes the slot down with his left hand.

[LETS RIDE: SKYLARK!]  
( _ABINGDON BOYS SCHOOL-DESIRE plays)_  
The flute riff plays as blue nexus cards circle around him as his body becomes a black undersuit, white and blue armor appearing from the Nexus cards, attaching on him, making his transformation complete.

"Grrr..."

"Holy crap!"

"No way...he's a Rider, too?"

"You...who the hell are you?" Robert cracked his knuckles.

"I'm the Cyclone Warrior. Skylark." He runs towards the Carddroid and attacks it swiftly, making it stagger back. He pulls out the gun that he had before and shoots the anteater cyborg.

"Gah! You fucking little...!" Skylark takes a blue and gold card out and slides it on the scanner of his gun.

[FINAL _WEAPON RIDE: SKYLARK!]_

Skylark aims his gun at the monster as blue energy circles around his gun and shoots at the monster. As it hits it, it explodes into pieces. "Hmph. Weak."

(DESIRE finishes playing)

Gaia looked at amazement. "Holy shit. Dude that was fuckin' amazing!"

Skylark walked up to Gaia.

"So, you're Gaia, huh Harada?"

"Um, y-yeah. How did you-" All of a sudden, Skylark punches the fuck out of Gaia.

"Ow! The fuck was that for!?"

"Hey, burro! (jackass!) The fuck are you doing!?" Cameron yelled out to Skylark

Skylark grabs Gaia by his armor. "I will defeat any who stand in my way." He points his gun at Gaia's helmet. "Even if it is a Rider..."

 _ **[NEXT TIME , ON KAMEN RIDER GAIA!]**_

"You're just another obstacle in my path."

"What the hell do you even fight for !?"

"If you wanna fight me , then bring it on!"

 _ **[RIDE 4: DRAGON VS EAGLE!]**_

 _ **[BREAKTHROUGH YOUR DESTINY!]**_


	4. RIDE 4: DRAGON VS EAGLE!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d8f64d1ca6455120f6821d783a68bcc9""I will defeat all who stand in my way. " Skylark points his gun at Gaia's helmet. "Even if its a Rider..." Skylark places his index finger on the trigger. As he does so , he gets kicked away. "What the hell is the matter with you!?" yelled Gaia. Skylark points his gun at Gaia again , but he brings his arm down. "Hmph." He turns around and walks away. "Hey wait!" Gaia tries to go towards Skylark , but sees that he already disappeared. He dehenshins and sighs. "Man...what is wrong with him?" Cameron walked up to Sean's side , looking pissed. "I have no clue. But...it looks like we made a new enemy." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /_br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(OPENINGem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" THEME: BREAK IT /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"plays) /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="16ca7bf961a16b873a44662571e813db""What!?" "R-Robert is a Rider?" "And he attacked you!?" Kayla , Ana and Miguel was at Sean's house as they learned about what happened the day before. "That fucker! I knew something was off about him!" Miguel slammed his fist on the table. "Ok...the only two Riders so far are Sean-kun and that asshole , Robert." Kayla said. "But , there might other Riders out there besides of Sean and Robert." Ana says , looking at Sean. Sean looks down and sighs. "He must have a reason for doing all of this." Miguel scowled. "That cocky son of a bitch..." "Miguel , calm down." Kayla says. "We'll deal with Robert later." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5b08f74edf80188b0c8e0410ff0a6af7"Meanwhile , at the Kuroshima Mansion , Robert's father , Luis , was looking at his flatscreen tv in the living room at the release of his new game , Card Riders. He sees his son coming in. "Ah , hey there , son!" The older male smiles. "Hey dad. How's mom?" Robert asks. "Oh , they said that she's feeling better. So , how was school? You haven't started any fights , have you?" "Of course not dad. It was alright. Look , I'm going to get some sleep. Also , when you see mom , tell her I said hi , okay?" Luis nods as he sees Robert going upstairs to his room. As Robert puts his backpack down , he sits on the side of the bed , looking at his Nexus Driver. 'Mom...I will find a cure for you. Even if I have to bloody my hands...' He grips his Nexus Driver tightly. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a180796802d804d0bb509818a6b23efd"The next day , Sean got a text from his little sister. The text read , 'Hey Big bro! I'm going to be in the city during the week. Can't wait to see you! Xoxo , love you- Callie.' Sean chuckles as he read the text. He sees a text from Ana , saying , 'Sean , Me and Kayla are hanging out at the mall. You wanna come?' He replies 'Sure , why not?' He gets up and goes to his closet. 'Those really do like me. Well , hell , its obvious by now. But...Ana's my childhood friend and I love her. But I've known Kayla since 4th grade. But...AAAAAHH! This is confusing as hell! I got two girls fighting over me but I love them both...Hmm...maybe they want to be in a Harem with me.~' He chuckles. 'However , what I'm more worried about is that Robert guy.' He puts on a red t-shirt with blue joggers on with red air force ones. 'He must have a reason why he fights against those monsters and attacked me. But , what Ana said might be right. There might be other Riders beside of me and Robert and they might fight me or him , too.' He locks the house. He puts on his bike helmet and gets on his motorbike as he revvs it up and rides off to the mall. 'What if this whole thing is like a game. And the Riders are like the players. Someone has to be behind all of this. I don't know who , but I have a feeling I will find out.' He makes it to the mall , parks his bike , and goes inside , taking off his helmet. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="752fa9ebeaf37621c201fedd179f4177"Sean sees Ana and Kayla sitting at a table that was right by a Starbucks store. "Hey , Kayla , Ana-chan." The two girls sees Sean and smiles. "So , what do you two wanna do?" "Lets go shopping!" Kayla chirped happily. "You think that you can help me pick out some clothes and some bras~?" He gets close to Sean , putting her hand on his chest , getting close to him. "Or maybe you wanna em style="box-sizing: border-box;"more /emwith moi and Ana-chan~?" She licks her lips as Sean blushes red. "U-u-uh...um...I , uh." "Kayla." Ana pokes her cheeks out. "Stop messing with Sean like that." "Oh poo." She pouts cutely. "But who knows?~ It might happen~" Sean and Ana blushes red. "Alrighty now , lets go shopping!" Kayla smiles and Sean nods. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6e225af079a8896ebfabe11a53fe61fa"Two hours later.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e059cb60e489a9cc087c498079a1fe49""Ok , I know that girls like to shop and shit , but..." He had more bags in his hands than Kayla or Ana. "THIS IS NOT WHAT I FUCKIN' MEANT!" Kayla giggles. "Well , we needed a big strong guy with us.~" "Hold up. If you need a guy with you , why didn't you call Miguel or Cameron?" "Cameron is out with his mom and little sister while Miguel is out with his Dad." "Ah..." At that moment , he sees everyone panicking and running away. "Aw shit. That can mean only one thing. Stay here , you two." He puts the bags down and runs to what was going on , his Nexus Driver in his hand. 'Sean-kun...' 'Sean...' The girls looked worried for the one they love. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1a1e0f1b8b66a70fc474af94731ac446"Sean runs out of the the mall , already henshined as Gaia. "Ok...where the hell is this thing at." As he turns around , he sees a Bull Carddroid charging at him. "Oh fuck me sideways-" He gets rammed by the raging bull monster and gets thrown back , landing on a nearby car. "AH FUCK!" He holds his side. "That hurts like a motherfucker! Shit!" He sees the Bull Carddroid charging at him. "Ohfuckfuckfuck!" Before the bull rams into him again he turns into Gaia Speedstar and moves out the way. 'Oh god that was too damn close! I would've been dead if I got hit again...' He winces , holding his side. 'My side still hurts , so I gotta watch out for-" He sees Robert walking to the Bull Carddroid. "Aw hell , him again!?" "Don't get in my way , Harada. If you do , you'll face the consequences." He pushes down the slot of his Nexus Driver down. "Henshin." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[LETSem style="box-sizing: border-box;" RIDE: SKYLARK!]/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="30de44610dfc1a63abafe06fe8e1e159"He henshins into Skylark and holds his Talon Blaygun , and turns it in its Blade mode. He waves his hand at the Bull monster. "Come on." The bull carddroid roared and charges at him but gets slashed back. 'Holy hell , that was fast.' Skylark strikes at the Carddroid more and more until it staggers and runs away. "Pitiful." Gaia gets up. He sees Skylark walking away. "Oi. Hey! Robert!" 'He's not listening to me. "You cocky bastard...What the hell do you even fight for!?" Skylark stops and looks back at Gaia. "...What did you say?" He said sharply , glaring back at Gaia. "Why do you fight!? You fight those Carddroids , the same as me! If you wanna fight...then bring it on!" He gets in a fight stance. Skylark cracks his neck. "Fine. If I win , you'll quit being a Rider." "If I win , you will become my friend." 'Friend?' Skylark gets in a Wing Chun stance and Gaia rushes towards him and dodges his punch but gets his in the ribcage by Gaia's knee. Gaia does a flying roundhouse kick but gets flipped by Skylark when he grabbed his leg. He flips , getting back up and punches him hard and sends a hook to Skylark's jaw , making him dehenshin and fall to the ground. "Shit..." Gaia comes up to him and dehenshins , kneeling down to him. "Well guess I win. A deal's a deal." He stretches his hand to Robert. "I don't want to fight you. I wanna be your friend." Robert looks at his hand and looks at him. "You're one hell of a bastard , Harada." "Sean. Just call me Sean." Robert smirks a little and shakes his hand. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="77684a19dc11ea6ecc5228efb74f2ad1""Well...it looks like Sean is done with that monster."! Kayla says. "But...How the hell we're going to get these bags up!?" Ana looks at her. "How about you get half and I get half?" "Hmm...Good idea. If only Sean-kun was here to help with those big muscles of his~" She sighs dreamly. "Kayla...but , he is cute , though." She blushes. Kayla looks at her and giggles. 'Looks like Ana-chan likes him as well.' br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d8f7efa69334bc8b3de0608b495e6c6e"[NEXTspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" TIME , ON KAMEN RIDER GAIA!] /em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"_/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d1ff88cd8f20eff8e707852a953384fb""Who the hell are you?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm Sean's little sis , Callie!" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"LITLLE SIS !?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /_ br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"If there are other riders out there, be on your guard at all times."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /_ br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm going to fight!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c8998c500b91090cb7ca89223154bc38"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[RIDE 5: THE TERRA WARRIOR, CRUSHER!]/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e9723a0eba43899e8a81d08127e56559"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[BREAKTHROUGH YOUR DESTINY!]/em/span/p


End file.
